futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Scenario: After Dawn)
Scenario: After Dawn follows the future of a world torn by the interests, egos and greed of superpowers. When humanity tears down their ivory towers, will they rebuild towards an era of peace or repeat the cycle of history? 2018 * April 27: Moon Jae-in meets Kim Jong-un for the . Moon and Kim agree to officially end the Korean War and the Korean conflict overall. Kim becomes the first North Korean leader to cross the Korean Demilitarized Zone since the war. The relations between two Korea's continue to improve. 2019 * March 4: Venezuelan dictator Nicolas Maduro is assassinated by a sniper in Caracas. The state is thrown into chaos as the population storm government buildings. * March 5: The United States pledges support to the revolutionary movement in Venezuela, supplying them with logistics and supplies. * March 7: American assets in Venezuela are frozen, and footage of American soldiers in uniform being executed go viral. The United States signs the Gulf of Mexico Resolution, and heavy military involvement is authorized. * May 12: After weeks of fighting, the United Socialist Party of Venezuela is kicked out of the nation and a democratic leader, Alessandro Franco, is put in power. 2020 * November 3: Presidential election is held in the United States. 2023 * June 14: Turkey is kicked out of NATO and sanctioned after reports surface of genocide of Kurds. 2024 * February 23: The Parliament of Catalonia approves the planned independence referendum, this sparks mixed reactions in Spain. Prime Minister of Spain states that the Spanish government won't recognize the independence referendum. 2025 * April 2: Spanish government declares Catalan independence referendum. * April 5: The major unrest starts in Spain, after Basque and Catalan people hold several pro-independence demonstrations in several major cities in Basque Country, Navarre, and Catalonia. The peaceful demonstrations end up being violent riots. There are some demonstrations held in Galicia, Andalusia, Aragon, and Valencia. * April 14: The independence referendum is held in Catalonia, with 78.5 % votes for Catalan independence. There are some clashes between the pro-independence supporters and police officers in Barcelona and Girona. * April 16: Catalonia declares its independence, from this point, the civil unrest becomes more violent. It is not recognized by any countries, including Spain. * April 27: As a reaction of the demonstration in Basque Country and Catalan declaration of independence, the Basque government proposes a independence referendum. * July 13: Catalan and Spanish representatives start the peace talks. However, nothing has been decided. * September 3: The Basque Parliament approves the planned independence referendum. * November 7: After several violences, the group of Catalan militants have reportedly formed. The group stormed several local police stations. The group is then known as Catalan Revolutionary Fighters. 2026 * January 13: There are some rumours that the Catalan government have co-operated with the CRF. * January 15: It is revealed that the President of Catalonia, Carles Llobet, have close ties with CRF. * January 20: Carlos Llobet is removed from power. * February 4: The start of Second Spanish Civil War after major clashes between CRF and Spanish Armed Forces in Barcelona, which killing 162 people. * February 7: Basque militants, Union Basque Army attacks the military base in Vitoria-Gasteiz and stealing some guns from there. The Basque campaign of Second Spanish Civil War starts. * February 8: Basque government decides to delay the referendum. 2033 * January 20: After a test of a 28-megaton ICBM that laded in the Central Atlantic Ocean, Kim Jong Un announces that the goals of the North Korean nuclear program has been met, and there will be no future tests. * * March 3: Kim Jong Un meets with Yong Myung-Hee in the historic DMZ building for talks on the future of Korea. This is the first talk to be held since North Korea announced the end of their nuclear program. * *17th May - ISIS is disbanded. 2056 * November 15: Senator James Tran (D-CA) becomes the first Asian-American and Vietnamese-American to be elected President. * December 22: Former Supreme Leader of North Korea and chairman of the Kim Jong-Un dies. 2057 * October 14: North Korea, defying their previous pledge to end their nuclear program, tests a 125-megaton nuclear bomb at its former test site, causing alarm across the world. President James Tran, in a speech, says that "America will not tolerate this broken promise, and we will take any actions we deem necessary to contain your wrath. We will try to stay out of war, but what our people decide is final. If they want war, it is war,". After the speedh, many begin calling for war with North Korea, including many members of Congress. TO BE CHANGED *October 17: After a close vote in Congress, President of the United States, James Tran signs an official declaration of war to Russia. World War III officially begins. *October 18: People's Republic of China, as Russia's key ally, declare war on United States. The Russian government calls all members of the Moscow Alliance. The first skirmishes of World War III occur in the Sea of Japan between American and Russian aircraft, while the PACAF (Pacific Air Forces) plan to send Fifth Forces of the USAF (United States Air Forces) to launch air attacks against Vladivostok. *October 19: Canada, Australia, Taiwan, and the Philippines declare war on Moscow Alliance. Serbia is reported to begin mobilization along their border with Croatia. American aircraft carrier USS Theodore Roosevelt arrives in Tokyo. *October 20: Battle of the East starts after the USAF launches bombing campaign on Russian fleets in the Sea of Japan, Sea of Okhotsk, and Bering Sea. Japan declares war on the Moscow Alliance. The Croatian government sends a message to the American and German governments, in which the Croats ask the Americans to aid them in the protection of their land from Serbia. The Americans accept the request and send 6,500 troops to help Croatia. Germany has yet to respond. *October 21: Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, and Tajikistan declare war on the United States and Japan. Japan sends its naval and air forces to the Sea of Japan and Sea of Okhotsk, meanwhile Canadian aircrafts have been sent to help United States and Japan. Croatia continues its mobilization. Germany replies to Croatia's message, stating that volunteers will be sent to Croatia, but not now. *October 22: Serbia declares war on Croatia and United States. Invasion of Croatia begins. 12 divisions of Serbian Army are sent into the battle, while Croatia sends 5 divisions, which also includes volunteers from United States. United Kingdom responses by declaration of war to the Moscow Alliance. In East Asia, the battle of the East continues. *October 24: American and British bombers seen in the Novi Sad and Belgrade sky. Serbia gains territory in . *October 29: Bulgaria permits military access for Moscow Alliance. is occupied by Serbians. *November 6: Battle of Zagreb starts. *November 14: OIC calls all its members for not joining the war and declare neutrality. Turkey, Indonesia, Egypt, Algeria, Malaysia, and Bangladesh declare neutrality. Turkey also blocks the military access via Sea of Marmara for both GDTO and Moscow Alliance. *November 25: Russia declares war on Estonia and Latvia, launching an invasion to the Baltics. Belarus also participates in the invasion. Poland sends volunteers to Russia, they also start mobilization in German-Polish and Lithuanian-Polish borders. 2059 * January 23: The Day of Armageddon takes place. Between 2:30 and 9:00 pm UTC, around 5,000 nuclear bombs are detonated worldwide, by all major nuclear powers. In the ensuing chaos, around 5 billion people die worldwide on that day alone, with another 2 billion deaths in the 5 following weeks. Human civilization and government is almost completely destroyed, with only a handful of pre-war nations surviving the war, including Switzerland, Bhutan, most South American nations, some Southeast Asian and Middle Eastern nations, as well as some Sub-Saharan African nations. This also marks the beginning of the Chaos, a period of time between 2059 and 2065, where the political, demographic, climactic and environmental conditions on Earth drastically changed. Navbox Category:Scenario: After Dawn Category:Timeline